1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a buckle and more particularly to a buckle for releasable joining two ends of a belt, strap or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with buckle for releasable joining two end of a belt and .particularly side-release buckles for toolbelts, life preservers and jackets, backpacks, harnesses, seatbelts, scuba equipment and the like. Examples of such side-release buckles appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,464, 4,282,634, 4,712,280, 4,825,515 and 5,447,725 as well as many others. However, one of the shortcoming of such prior art buckles is the inability or difficulty in immediately or quickly informing an individual, and, particularly visually, where to apply digitable pressure to release the buckle.